


Hint Hint Hint

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii legalized gay marriage. The pressure is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint Hint Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Hawaii for being smarter than 34 other states. This fic exists in some alternate universe, don't try to make sense of the timing. :)

Steve was just drying the dish he'd used for lunch when his phone buzzed. He put the dish away and pulled it out to see a picture text from Kono. He tapped the picture to make it bigger on his screen.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the official word, though it had been more or less a formality. Still, he wasn't about to be harassed into hurrying things with Danny.

 _Don't you have paperwork to finish?_ he texted back.

Before she could respond, he got a picture text from Chin. Sighing, he tapped on it.

_Isn't your date going to wonder who you're texting in the middle of lunch?_ he sent back.

By the time that was done, there was a reply from Kono. Steve turned around and leaned against the counter as he opened it.

_Already done, but I can do your paperwork if you want. I hear the marriage license form is really easy._

He didn't even respond, just moving to shove the phone back in his pocket, but it buzzed before he could get it there, so he pulled it out again to find a message from Kamekona.

_I got a special wedding deal, brah. Catering and helicopter ride. Special price for ohana._

Steve stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. He was considering a reply when the phone buzzed again. Almost afraid now, Steve tapped on the message from Joe.

He texted back _Sorry, Chin has dibbs on best man_ as the phone buzzed yet again.

"What the fuck?" he asked the ceiling before opening the message from Duke, a picture and nothing more.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and left the kitchen, with its many, many knives and a garbage disposal that would ruin his phone. The phone buzzed in his hand as he sat down on the couch, this time with a message from Mary.

_Joan wants to be the ring bearer!_

_Ring bearers are boys_ Steve shot back.

Her reply came just as quickly. _Only you could be gay and sexist._

He didn't even bother to respond. 

He had a whole minute of peace and was just about to declare himself safe when a text came from the Governor.

 _Hope you and Det. Williams can make the signing ceremony_ it said.

Right. Because that's just what he needed, the pressure of everyone seeing them there on TV as the law was signed. He'd be getting texts from half the mainland once it hit the news there. 

The phone buzzed again, and Steve wondered if he could throw it all the way into the ocean from the lanai. This time the message was from Catherine.

_See, even your Commander in Chief approves._

_Fuck you_ he sent back.

_That ship has sailed - Danny has a gun_

Oh, so it was Danny she was afraid of? _So do I. Lots of them._

_Ha!_

His email notification popped up with a message from Grace. Steve braced himself and opened the message.

His annoyance died--she was impossible to be annoyed with. Plus, he could just see her all excited over getting dressed up. She'd probably make Danny do her nails. 

The door opened, and Steve looked up from the phone to see Danny, a look on his face similar to the one Steve was sure he'd been wearing. "You, too?"

Danny held up his phone with his eyebrow raised. When Steve nodded, Danny said, "Yes. Are we seriously the only gay people anyone we know knows?"

"Apparently." Steve pushed on his knees to stand, meeting Danny halfway across the room. "So...what do you think?" he asked.

Both Danny's eyebrows shot up. "What kind of proposal is that?"

Steve rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "Will you marry me?"

Danny looked him up and down. "Where's my ring, bitch?"

Steve was about to ask where his was when he had an idea. He went to the garage and found the box he wanted--things he kept out of some weird sense of importance but didn't like to think about too often. He found what he wanted and took it back into the living room.

"Here," Steve said, taking Danny's hand and putting the ring, which was a little loose, on his finger.

Danny stared at it for a few seconds before lifting his eyes. "That's a grenade pin, Steven."

"It's ring-shaped. And technically it's just the ring part."

"It's the ring from a grenade pin, then."

"This," Steve said, his thumb and forefinger on the pin's ring, where it rested on Danny's finger, "is the pin from a grenade that was thrown by a man who was serving under me in--well, in another country," Steve explained. "He was green, freaked out, and went to throw a grenade and threw it badly. Landed right beside me. I wouldn't have had time to get away, but the ring was faulty and came off without pulling the pin."

Danny glanced down at the ring, then up at Steve. "So this is the ring that should've killed you? Romantic, Steven."

Steve laughed softly. "No, it's the ring that saved me," he said quietly, holding Danny's gaze. "Seemed appropriate."

That slow smile that grew on Danny's face was one of Steve's favorites. "Okay...I suppose...maybe that's a little romantic."

"So then the answer's yes?"

"Did you really think it was going to be anything else?" 

Steve shrugged. "You're very unpredictable." 

"Not about you," Danny said, pulling his hand out of Steve's to rest both his hands on Steve's hips. "Never about you."

Steve leaned in for a kiss. "Good, then maybe we can text everyone we know, because my phone is driving me crazy with the buzzing." 

Danny laughed, resting his head against Steve's shoulder for a moment. "Maybe we could just text them all on December third and tell them we eloped the day before."

"Sure, if you want to tell Grace she doesn't get to wear her dress."

Danny sighed. "Wedding it is. But first, I think we should practice for the honeymoon."

"Aren't we supposed to be working?"

Danny held up his phone. "You think anyone's expecting us anytime soon?"

Steve considered that for a second. "Good point," he said, dragging Danny towards the stairs.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
